Music Drifted Out Of A Promise
by Emma Vance
Summary: Kazahaya and Rikuo get stuck on another job- leading them out to the middle of freaking nowhere. Something about Kazahaya is admitted and when they get back to the store feelings are shared. The title really says the most about this story. Rated 'M' for yaoi, swearing, and other stuff. If you don't like it stay out of M fanfictions, thank you very much and have a nice day.


** Hi guys, Em here. I meant to publish this like three weeks, and finish it like three weeks ago, but I'm a terrible procrastinator, so here we are. In fact the only reason it's being published now is because Baka-chan is telling me to because she's bored and will probably spam my e-mail if I don't.**

**Anyway I hope you guy's enjoy it, and to those of you that are looking at this to see what I'm writing other than Hikaoru- I'M SORRY! I've just been in a total CLAMP mood for months, ever since I got Baka-chan to read the series- so you can blame her if you want.**

**Warning: yaoi, swearing, people from the dead. Same old, same old.**

**Discalimer: the characters belong to CLAMP, the plot belongs to me- Although I really want to steal them. the first song to appear is ****_Kaze No Machi_**** from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles but sung by some amazing chick on Youtube- sorry I don't remember your name, but I have it somewhere in my e-mail. The second song is ****_What I Meant to Say_**** by Daughtry. Both are great songs that I listened to on repeat while writing this fic.**

**Read, review, and fangirl on!**

"Today was just as suckish as the last." I mutter under my breath.

"What?" Rikuo asks, from his place on my right side.

"Nothing." I say louder and stalk forward.

"If you're complaining about the job- it's your own fault."

"I know," I snap, "I didn't think it through, but since when does Kakei-san send us out to the middle of freaking nowhere, _three miles away_ from the train station, and expect us to hike out to this abandoned mansion in an overgrown forest?!"

"Since whenever it suits him." Rikuo shrugs and walks past me, "Come on, I want to get back sometime in the next year."

"Moron," I scoff and follow gingerly behind him- watching out for the roots that have a terrible problem of getting in my way and tripping me, "so how much longer do we have to go?"

"Not to far, we should be seeing the place soon." He replies and we're silent for another few minutes. Then we're greeted to a large building suddenly popping out of thin air. I gasp and stumble back- conveniently tripping over one of the conveniently placed roots and proceeding to fall on my ass.

"What the hell?" I exclaim and stand up.

"We found the house, idiot." Rikuo points out, as if I didn't know that already.

"I see that, asshole. The real question is where did it come from?"

"I don't know and don't care." Rikuo states and begins to walk forward again- stopping right at the front door, "But I do want the object that we came to get. And then I want to hightail it back to the store and sleep for the remainder of the day. So if you'd be so kind, hurry your effeminate ass over here so we can go inside."

I start to protest but walk over to him all the same. He unlocks the door with his power and pushes it open. I shiver at the cool air that hits my sweaty skin and Rikuo pulls me inside by my waist.

As soon as he touches me I freeze- contemplating whether I should pull away or let my unvoiced feelings pool in my nether regions. Not surprisingly I pick the prior and lurch harshly away from my incredibly hot roommate. He gives a quizzical look but continues his search of the entry-room.

"This place looks abandoned." He concludes after a minute and I give him the 'duh-what-did-you-think-abandoned mansion-meant-you-complete-moron' look and shake my head with mock pity. Rikuo ignores me and continues, "So what is this object we're looking for again?"

I sigh and hesitantly move farther into the room, "An instrument."

"Sure 'cause that gives me so much to go on." He says sarcastically.

I glare at him and walk into the drawing room, "Kakei-san didn't exactly give me a lot to go on. He just said that I'd know it when I saw it."

"So you play this stupid thing and we get out of here?"

"Yep, don't know why he needed _you_ here though." I scoff and open a drawer to peer inside.

I jump when hands circle my waist and there's a silky voice against my ear, "Probably 'cause you get into so much trouble _Kaza_, and _I'm_ always the one that can save you."

He laughs and moves back as I try to hit him. He smirks and I, much to my own disappointment, can't come up with a comeback. I feel my anger make my face beet red as I march into the parlour room. I hear his laughter echo behind me, "Shut up you id-" I start to yell when my voice stops as I catch sight of a covered object in the corner.

I feel Rikuo walk up behind me, confused on why I had stopped yelling but I can't take my eyes off of the sight in front of me, "Kazahaya what's wr-" He starts to ask when I 'shush' him and make my way over to the object. I pull off the dust cover and I feel myself gasp at the beautiful grand piano in front of me.

"What the hell?" Rikuo says coming up beside me- commenting on the piano and my actions.

"How did?" I murmur, "how did Kakei-san know?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rikuo's words this time bring me back to reality, and I turn on him, a blush permanently on my face and 'pissed off' in my tone.

"Nothing," I say loudly, trying to convince myself, "let's just find the instrument."

I start to walk away when Rikuo grabs my arm, and forces me to look at him, "I think we found it already."

"No, we didn't." I blush, looking away from him and wrenching out of his grasp. I couldn't tell him that I was taught how to play the piano from a very young age and that I was considered to be very good at it, he'd just make fun of me- or worse he'd figure out how I feel. Kei had always told me that I became very emotional when I play and that it was very easy to tell my emotions to the person I was playing for. Which in this case would be Rikuo- which in this case would mean my death by total hatred and embarrassment.

"Fine," He sighs, and sits down on the bench, "How about I play around with this while you look through some of the other instruments in this room. They must have stored them here when they didn't have company over." I wince at his comment and look around me. He was right, there were a lot of musical devices in this room. My eyes caught sight of a dusty violin on one of the arm chairs and went to pick it up.

I had just lifted it off its seat when I hear almost screeching from behind me. Rikuo was _attempting_ to play the piano. I also lift the bow to the strings before I drop it after hearing another few keys being pushed from behind me.

Wincing I march over to him and pull his hands away from the small white and black keys, "What the freaking hell do you think you're doing you bastard?" I snap and push him off the bench onto the floor.

"Playing it." He replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world, stands, and tries to sit back down again. I plop myself down on the bench to prevent him from hurting me and any other thing in the room with his awful noise.

"You're not playing it," I seethe, "you're killing it."

"Then how are you supposed to play it?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"Like this-" I stop myself with my hands poised above the keys. I quickly move my hands down and put them in my lap- my eyes following suit.

Rikuo sighs and lifts my head up to look at him, "We both know that this is the instrument that Kakei-san sent us here for you to play, so just play the damn thing already."

"I, I can't." I plead.

"Are you afraid that I'm the one listening?"

Contrary to what my head should have done- the right thing of shaking 'no', it moved up and down in his grip- signaling 'yes'.

Rikuo's eyes softened, "If it makes you feel any better I played cello for a few years."

I shake my head 'no' and he sighs.

"Kaza, I'm not going to judge you for something like this. A lot of guys play the piano and do a fine job of it, you can't be worse than I am, right?"

I nod.

"Then you must be good at it. So play whatever song you want to and then you'll never have to play it again if you don't want to. Okay?"

"Okay." I whisper and he moves over to the dusty violin and sets it on the ground so he can sit on the chair and watch me. I gulp and run my fingers over the keys. Familiar feelings course through me: My teacher smiling at my progress, Kei looking very content on the floor next to me listening to one of the slower songs, Rikuo's surprisingly nice words- and my own, very hidden feelings for him.

I sigh, calming down and I stare at the top of the piano- seeing a strange girl with a stuffed rabbit sitting on the far edge on the smooth black surface, "Are you going to listen too?" I ask and out of the corner of my eye see Rikuo snap to attention.

"Yes." She smiles.

"Is there something else that you want from me?"

"Sing? Please? He always sang to me as he played." She didn't look much older than twelve with her jumper and Mary-jane shoes swaying as she moved her legs back and forth.

"Is there a song that you want me to play?"

"Hmm, hm, hmhmhum, hm. That one. Do you know it?"

"Yes. The words as well?"

"Hai."

"Japanese?"

The small girl shakes her head, "No. He was English, so can you sing it that way?"

"Yes."

Rikuo was quiet through the entire thing suddenly spoke, "Kazahaya, who are you talking to?"

"He can't see me?" The girl asks.

I shake my head no, "He can tell that you're there though."

"Can he hear me?"

"No."

"Good," She giggles, "you have a very nice catch there. He reminds me slightly of my father."

"I haven't-" I try before she interrupts me.

"No, I know you haven't. But he's enamored with you too- so don't be hesitant and let him go like I did."

I nod, silently understanding, and turn back towards the keys. I press down lightly on them for the first notes of the songs and she closes her eyes.

After counting twenty-four beats I start to sing:

_"Please, take me to the town of wind_

_On the other side of time_

_Please, grant the wish_

_Of my pure white flower_

_Grab me by the hand with your gentle fingers_

_And take me far away_

_Guide me to your world_

_So I can be with you_

_Without even a whisper of your song on this fateful afternoon_

_Two lovers awake and become one_

_For the first time,_

_they'll learn what true happiness is_

_Take me away_

_Your singing voice resounds_

_All through my heart loudly and sadly_

_On a night where I sleep without knowing the meaning of happiness_

_Your singing voice resounds_

_All through my heart loudly and sadly_

_On a night where I sleep without knowing the meaning of happiness_

_Together, we can go_

_The great distance_

_Beyond a dream I don't know yet_

_To the town of wind."_

The song drifts to an end under my fingertips and I open my eyes from when I had closed them during the music. I look at the girl on the piano and she smiles happily at me.

"Thank you. I had to hear that song one more time before I left and you sung it beautifully," A tear dripped down her face and I stood up to wipe it gently away, "that was our song, but I left before I could tell him what he meant to me. You remind me of him in so many ways- but anyway, tell Kakei-san that it was paid in full. And if you ever see him tell him that I'll see him sometime soon."

The small girl faded away and I felt my hand reach out to grab her, but she was gone to soon.

I don't even notice that I'm crying until Rikuo wipes the tears away.

"I didn't know you could sing." He accuses- like I've done something wrong.

Realizing what I've now done in front of him I lie, "It wasn't me singing." I mutter, and turn from him and head toward the front door, "I can't sing. It was another spirit."

Rikuo follows me warily and shuts the door behind him. We spend an hour in total silence walking back through the woods and another hour hiking back to the train.

We get back late, but head into Kakei's office anyway. He smiles at us from where he's wrapped in Saiga's arms, "Welcome back boys. I assume it went well."

"We're back," I mumble, "She was pleased and left." I turn and walk out of the room and head upstairs.

"Is Kazahaya okay?" I hear Kakei ask Rikuo before I shut the door to our shared apartment.

Too tired to care about a bath I just take off my shirt and fall onto my bed- curling up under my covers. I hear Rikuo come up and enter, he fumbles around in the kitchen for a few minutes, and calls at me to see if I want anything to eat. I pretend to be asleep when he comes in the room after I don't answer. Soon the light in the kitchen goes off and I hear the shower turn on. Huddling more under my blankets I try harder to sleep and not picture Rikuo _naked_ and washing his _entire_ body of the grime of today. It doesn't work to well and I feel myself becoming hard.

I rub gently at my problem and stuff one of my fists in my mouth to keep me quiet. Praying that Rikuo takes a long shower I unzip my pants and pull my almost fully hard erection out of my boxers. I close my eyes and imagine Rikuo's warm, firm hand around my need, pumping me to completion. It doesn't take much- just a few hard thrusts of my hand to make me cum silently. I pull my hand away from my member and wipe the cum off onto my shirt and do the best to wipe it off the sheets as well. After I'm done I replace my cock back into my pants and do myself back up, before falling asleep with my back away from the door and the hum of the shower in the background.

The next morning I get up before Rikuo and load all of my clothes and sheets into the washer as I take a shower and put a new set on my bed. After changing the sheets and putting new clothes on my body I make myself a quick breakfast- which was different 'cause it was Rikuo's turn. But truthfully I wasn't planing on being there when he woke up. I remembered that Kakei-san told us that before out our assignment that we could have the next couple of days off because he and Saiga-san had acquired some hot spring tickets and were leaving as soon as we got back.

I make my way downstairs resolving to head to the nearest library.

It doesn't take me long to find one with a computer system that even I could figure out. I searched the manor that Rikuo and I had been at yesterday and many sites came up about it.

Scanning the articles quickly I found more information than I ever would have hoped to find. Apparently the girls name was Chiru Mika, age fourteen, died at the age of fourteen seventy-three years previously due to lung altercations and other symptoms from it. Her parents had died many years before so she was the only heiress to her father's company and inherited a vast fortune that she left in her will to her butler Alexander Sonrei, nineteen at the time. She had no other family so he got all the money he was promised without a fight. I also learned that Alexander Sonrei, now ninety-two, was in a hospital not far from the store for heart problems and lung failure.

Seeing the pictures of the man it was easy to see why I reminded Chiru so much of him: we both had he same build and hair color. His hair was also slightly long, but other than that there wasn't much else.

Standing up abruptly I bolt out of the library and down then next couple of streets, looking frantically for the hospital. I wasn't sure why, but I knew that I _had_ to see him. Finding it quickly I throw my usual caution to the wind and head inside the miserable building. I walk to the front desk and ask to see him.

The lady gives me a strange look, "Are you related to Sonrei-sama in any way young man?"

"No." I answer truthfully.

"Sonrei-sama only takes relatives as visitors."

"It said in the article that he didn't have any live relatives so how can he only take them as visitors?" I inquire.

A line of annoyance crosses her face, "If you insist on wasting my time on this young man then I'm going to have to call security on you."

My eyes widen at this, "No, no!" I exclaim, "You don't need to do that! I just have a message for him from a. . . friend." The receptionist doesn't notice my response but does ruffle her nose and lifts up her phone.

"Yes. Yes. Sonrei-sama, yes. Yes sir. There is a young man down here telling me that he has a message to you from a _friend_." She pauses, "Yes. Yes sir, that's what I thought. I'll get rid of him right away. Yes s-"

"Tell him it's from a girl with a lovely voice on a grand piano in Victorian Mary-janes!" I interrupt.

She crinkles her nose once again, "The _boy_," she spits with a sort of malice, "says, and I quote, it's from a girl with a lovely voice on a grand piano in Victorian Mary-Janes-"

"And a stuffed rabbit."

"And a stuffed rabbit."

There was silence and then suddenly the ladies eyes opened wide, "Are you sure sir?! I can send him aw- yes sir. Yes sir, I understand." She sets the phone down and glares at me like I'm responsible for the end of the world, "Floor five, room 507, he's waiting for you." she snaps and I nod my thanks as I head towards the stairs.

It takes me about three minutes to reach the room and I check my watch. _It's 10:08, Rikuo's probably up and wondering where I am. Wait why do I care what he thinks- oh right, because you're in love with him you idiot. Kazahaya- this is NOT the time to be worrying about this, deal with the man in the room first and then worry about your own problems._ I sigh, collect myself, and then knock on the door, "Come in." comes a soft voice from inside and I enter the room.

Sitting there in bed by the window is Sonrei-san, he looks at me with slight surprise ans ushers fro me to come closer. He pats the edge of the bed for me to sit- which I do. His old face studies mine, and a smile graces him. I smile uncomfortably back and he speaks, "So you have a message for me my boy? I'm going on the assumption that you are not lying, and that your message comes from who you say. For as many times as she was in the papers, no one knew about that rabbit. My Chiru and I were the only ones."

"Yes sir," I gulp.

"Not sir," He shakes his head slowly- as old people do, "call me Alex."

"Alex-san then,"

"You sound like her," Alexander smiles, "but continue."

"My name is Kazahaya, and although you might find this hard to believe, s- Alex-san, but I am what people call, um, an, empath. I can read feelings and emotions, and, umm, see. . . spirits."

"Yes, I know. I got a call from Kakei-san this morning saying that I might have a visitor later."

"So you knew that I was coming? Why didn't you just have me come up?"

"I wanted to see how much you knew. And I wanted to see how much you would annoy the receptionist. She's quite fun to work into a tizzy."

I smile at his comment and continue, "Then I suppose you know that Kakei-san sends me out on jobs for clients that only an empath can do. Well yesterday I was at Mika-san's home and I was commissioned to play the piano-"

"What song did you play her?"

"I don't know what it's called, but the words go _Please, take me to the town of wind. On the other side of time_."

"Ahh, that song. That song was our song."

"That's what she said, but anyway she listened to it and then went on- passed on, so to say, she said that she had to hear the song one more time before she left, and that she was happy to hear it- but she said to tell you if I saw you that she'll see you soon."

"She hadn't passed on? It's been seventy-three years."

"Yes. She was waiting to hear the song again. She also said that I shouldn't let go of my special person like she did and that I should tell my person what I need to say before you can't anymore. Alex-san, I believe that the special person that she was talking about was you. She seemed very much in love with you and regrets never saying it."

"She was right you know," He whispered so softly that I had to strain my ears to catch them, "you can't let those that you care about slip away. We both made that mistake. I was hopelessly in love with Chiru and I let her die. That is something that I can never make up and I've spent my entire life regretting that I did. But she said that I'll see her soon, right?"

"Yes. She did say that."

"That must mean that my time is almost here."

"You can't say th-" I protest as my phone blows up with: _Kazahaya you better pick up your damn phone now because this is the fifth time I've called and if you don't I'm selling off your part of the room to some random guy on the street that doesn't mind stealing your job as well. And when you're lying pathetic in the snow again it'll be your own damn sexually frustrated fault and I'-_

"Rikuo, you bastard!" I erupt into the phone- forgetting that there is a ninety-two year old man sitting beside me, "If I don't pick up it means I don't want to talk or I'm busy!"

"Are you in trouble or something?"

"NO! I'm not in trouble, you bastard! I'm just fin-" I catch sight of Alex-san laughing at our verbal altercation, "-e. I'll be back soon so hold your balls-"

"Hurry up, I'm starving."

"It's not my turn to make breakfast!"

"Fine," Rikuo grumbles, "but hurry up your sheets need to be put into the dryer and I'm not doing it." He hangs up the phone and I seethe at it for another minute.

"That bastard! Can't he leave me alone for a couple of hours? How is it that he always remembers that _I _have to make breakfast but he can't remember when _he's_ supposed to. . ." I trail off and blush at my words, "I'm sorry Alex-san, that was uncalled for."

He just laughs, "No, no. It's fine. You two just reminded me so much of Chiru and myself. After her parents died we no longer treated each other as master and servant and we split up the making of the meals like you two do. We often got into arguments on who's turn it was. I'm going to guess that the young man on the other end is the one that you're in love with?"

I blush a deeper red, "Yes." I mutter, "Is it weird that I'm in love with another guy?"

"Not at all. People have their own preferences after all. I'm a ninety-two year old man that is still in love with a girl who when she died would be the age of my great-granddaughter if I'd ever had kids. At the time when Chiru died I was still five years older than her- so I don't have much room to talk."

I nod and get up, "I think that I must be on my way before I get another stupid call like that."

Alex-san smiles and nods his understanding, "I see, thank you for delivering my Chiru's message. And don't forget what we told you. Tell him how you feel before something happens and it's too late."

I thank him and take my leave. The receptionist glares at me as I leave and head back toward the store mulling over the advice I'd been given.

I didn't know till later but Alexander Sonrei died a few hours later in his sleep.

"I'm back you bastard!" I yell into the apartment as I kick my shoes off at the front door. And I head into the kitchen. Rikuo's sitting there at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper as he does most days. I was almost surprised that he was so calm after our argument over the phone.

"I see that moron." He comments as I dig through the cabinet to find something to eat. Running around for a few hours really took a lot out of you.

"I'm not the moron," I reply while piecing together a sandwich, "the real moron is the one who calls one's cell phone until it goes to manual 'you-can-hear-it' voice mail."

"I was concerned," Rikuo states, and I hear my breath catch in my throat from his words, "I was left alone without breakfast." My breath comes out in a hiss, and I glare at the back of his head from my spot at the counter. I leave my sandwich there and go transfer my sheets and clothes to the dryer. Coming back into the kitchen I hear Rikuo mutter something under his breath. Curious I grab my sandwich and sit across from him- trying to hear what he's been saying.

As I listen I feel the blood drain out of my face. Rikuo is. . . singing. His deep sultry voice was enough to get me excited and I do my best to ignore him.

I utterly fail.

"_I woke up today, stinging like the stones that you have thrown. Wounded by the same old shots you've taken, it's easier to kick me when I'm low. And I just thought that you should know, that I've been holding on while you've been letting go. Well it's not too late to say it right this time- 'cause I know I said I'm sorry, but that's not what I meant to say. Ahahhahahhah. Ahahhahahhah. Strong enough to say that I don't want to take the high road now. So typical of you to walk away, when your perfect little world comes burning down. And I just thought-"_ Rikuo cuts himself off and I hear myself unintentionally continuing the song I've listened to so many times on my i-pod,

_ "That you should know that I've been holding on while you've been letting go. Can I be so bold, 'cause all this sucking up to you's just getting old. Well it's not too late, to say it right this time- 'cause I know I said I'm sorry, but that's not what I meant to say. Ahahhahahhah. Ahaahha. What I really meant to say, with every little breath I take. I'm not the only one who makes mist-"_ This time I cut myself off and feel my face go bright red at the look Rikuo was giving me.

"I knew you could sing." He states giving me a strange look, "you lie like shit."

"Well sorry for not wanting to tell you." I mutter sarcastically, and Rikuo still stares and I start to shift uncomfortably- my erection starting to press against my pants.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't want to know?"

"Because it you constantly call me an effeminate teen with sex problem. Singing would just strengthen what you thought."

"You care what I think?"

". . . ."

"The truth, Kazahaya."

". . . Yes." I whisper.

"What? Say it louder."

"Yes." I manage to speak at the level he desired.

"Hmm, and why's that? The truth, if you don't mind."

"I do mind."

"Well too bad. Tell me anyway."

"No."

"Do you want me to guess?"

"No!"

"You're in love with me."

"NO!" My voice rises to its highest point- giving away that he was right. My face flushes so deep that I have a problem breathing, and I bolt from the table and into our room. I slam the door shut and huddle underneath my covers, hoping that they'll consume me and make me disappear. I hear the door open and I pull the sheets harder over my head.

My bed dips as more weight is added to it and I feel a warm hand pull back the covers. I press my face deeper into the pillows and refuse to look at Rikuo, "Kazahaya?" he asks and I don't answer, "Kazahaya?"

"Go away."

"Not happening." Rikuo picks me up and I struggle against him, but he just shifts me over onto his lap and uses his left hand to force me to look him straight in the eyes.

"Please." I plead, and his eyes go soft as they look at me.

"No, not until I get a real answer. Kazahaya, are you in love with me?"

I shut my eyes and then open them again, going out on a limb and take Chiru's words and both her and Alex-sans advice to heart, "Yes."

Rikuo smiles- actually smiles, "You should've said so sooner." he says and crushes his lips against mine.

My response is automatic.

I move my lips against his and open my mouth so he can deepen the kiss, which he promptly does and I moan into it. He smiles as he pulls back so we have time to catch our breaths, "I love you too." he utters before pressing his lips once again to mine.

This time I smile against him, _that was all I ever needed to hear_, I think to myself and this time take charge of my own and enter my tongue into his mouth- surprising him, but he hums happily at it all the same.

Pushing me back against the bed, Rikuo disconnects our lips just long enough to pull off my t-shirt. He moves his hands casually over my torso- pressing lightly on my nipples, making me moan slightly into his mouth. Rikuo moves his hand to softly grasp my erection through my pants and grins at the stifled groan that I just manage to catch.

"Com'on, Kaza," He whispers pulling back for a second, "let it out. I'm the only one here to hear it, remember?"

I shake my head in a defiant 'no' and cover my mouth with my hands- fire blazing in my eyes. Rikuo had just unknowingly issued a challenge, and I was NOT giving up without a fight.

My fight lasts maybe five seconds.

Rikuo grabs my hands and pins them above my head with only one of his. With his other hand he grasps me harshly and although I do my best to hold it back, a loud moan is ripped from my vocal cords.

He smirks with approval and smashes his lips back to mine, inserting his tongue deep into my mouth- probing so much that when he pulls it out my own tongue follows and joins his in the air, tangled together in an erotic dance.

We both moan at the sensation and I feel the sound go straight to my groin where his hand is still placed. Rikuo feels this and smirks. He pulls back and I growl with impatience- sitting up to capture his lips again in a searing kiss that leaves us both gasping harshly afterwards.

I use my weight to force him backwards and while straddling his chest I pull up his shirt and remove it. I run my hand over his chest in fascination- something I've always wanted to do.

"Like what you see?" Comes Rikuo's voice, I look up sharply to see him staring at me with half lidded eyes. I feel my face go bright red and I freeze in my movements- my hand poised right above his abdomen.

"It's a simple question, _Kaza_." Rikuo says and places one hand on my cheek. I hesitantly nod, my face slowly becoming more red. Rikuo smiles a seductive grin at me and moves his hand to mine, making it so it touches his skin.

"So then go ahead and do what you want."

My head snaps in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, I want to see what you can do when you let your sexual tension go. Com'on Kaza, use those pianist fingers and sultry mouth of yours."

My blood boils, "Rikuo you bastard!" I growl and force my lips onto his. I pull back in satisfaction then realize that I haven't done anything yet. I gulp and look at him, searching for the approval that he has already given. He nods and I run my hand up his chest again. I lean down to run my tongue over his neck. I don't get a response so I don't know if I'm doing it right, but I push down the insecurity and suck at little on the skin there.

As I pull back to see what I've done my teeth accidently run over the spot and Rikuo jumps slightly, his hands going to grasp my back. I pull farther away to apologize but I don't get a chance to because he smashes his lips to mine and immediately deepens the kiss.

"Does that mean I did something right?" I ask dazed, when I can finally catch my breath.

Rikuo laughs weakly, "Of course you don't even know what you did. That's so like you."

I gaze curiously at him but he just motions for me to continue.

I place a quick kiss on his mouth and then trail my lips over his collarbone and onto his chest. He groans and I gain a little courage to dart my tongue out to touch one of his nipples and snap it back in. Liking the noise I hear in response I ease my tongue out again, but this time I let it dance around the darkening bud before taking it into my mouth. He groans become more pronounced and I gently run my teeth over it- just as I had accidently done to his neck. I can feel the bed shift slightly as he grips harder onto the sheets. I grin loudly as I treat the other bud the same way- and get the same reaction.

"Kaza. . . haya. . . stop." Rikuo gasps and I pull my head up to grin mischievously at him.

"Why?" I ask innocently, "I'm not done yet. And my 'sexual tension' as you so kindly put it, hasn't come back yet, so I think that I can go on."

Rikuo opens his mouth then closes it, realizing the hole he'd dug himself into.

I move my head back down and run my tongue over all the dips in his torso and draw a circle around his navel. Sitting up again I take a deep breath before undoing his belt, and shyly slip my hand into his pants, grasping tentively at his member. He gasps loudly at even my feather light touch, and that reaction spurs me onward. I remove my hand and unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them down and off his lean, tan legs- dropping them off the edge of the bed.

He hisses in slight relief when he's free of the confines of his pants, but that quickly turns into a moan as I use my hand to knead him through his boxers.

"God damn you. . . Kaza. . ." Rikuo gasps.

"What?" I tease, "I'm not sure I know what you mean, _Rikuo_." but before he has time to answer or curse me out I discard his underwear and take his now leaking member into my hand.

I hear a hiss and thinking that I've hurt him I relax my grip, "Sorry." I splutter.

He growls at me, "What the hell are you apologizing for."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No, idiot. The exact opposite." Rikuo's fists clench harder into the bedsheets- making an obvious effort not to buck into my hand.

I scowl at his choice of words, "I'm not an idiot, bastard."

I don't get an answer, he'd either decided to ignore me or he was soley concentrating on NOT doing something sexual that we were both going to regret.

Either way I wasn't going to worry about it, and I let my gaze run over his body- removing my hand from his badly straining erection, taking in the sight of him. Something I'd only ever fantasized about. I imagine his gripping hands roughly exploring my body. His cock shoving into me- pleasuring me beyond what my senses can comprehend. His pursed lips stretched around my own, hard member.

That last image gave me an idea. I run a finger over his weeping slit- mainly to get his attention. I'd never been one for voyeurism but the thought of Rikuo watching me while I did this made me grow harder and shiver with anticipation.

I'm successful and his head shoots up.

When I'm sure that I have his attention I move my head down and capture his tip with my lips. He immediately pulls my mouth off and up- concern on his face.

"You don't have to do that." He tells me, but I shake my head- already tasting some of his essence on my tongue.

"I want to." I smile, touched by his demeanor. I lean back down - this time licking his from tip to base and back. He moans loudly and I place my hands on either side of him to keep myself steady as I take his shaft into my mouth and give it a hard suck.

He can't control himself and bucks into my mouth. I splutter and back up, "Oh, gods! Kaza, sorry!"

"It's okay," I sigh, "just try not to okay? I'm not strong enough to hold you down." Rikuo pulls my face up to his in a sort of apology kiss and I smile. Pulling away I take him back into my mouth and give a hum of approval when he manages not to choke me again. His body shakes as I continue my ministrations- sucking and grazing him with my teeth. Finally it becomes too much and Rikuo pulls my head off and into a bruising kiss- ravishing my already swollen lips. I push back with the same force- opening my mouth to eagerly await his tongue.

As this continues Rikuo switches our positions and unbuttons my jeans. He works them off easily from where they'd been hanging low on my hips. Just as fast as they're gone my boxers join them and my groan of relief turns to a whimper when Rikuo harshly grabs my need and nuzzles his face into my neck. His teeth nip at my pulse and I gasp- my hands going around his back and holding him tight. He flicks his tongue over it- a slightly soothing gesture.

He starts down- at the same time pumping my hard erection. I hear myself moan and I shut my eyes- not sure whether I'm reacting to his tongue, his hand around my cock, or both.

I was betting on both.

Somehow I manage to twist myself around. Rikuo pulls me onto my knees and while playing with one of my nipples continues to pump me.

"R- Rik, Riku-. . .o." I moan helplessly, feeling my bod tense up, "I. . . I'm, go, go, gonna'-" Rikuo's hand tightens around my base, biting my root, and effectively stopping my orgasm, "Ahh. . . wh, why?" I moan in utter denial- wanting to kick him from stopping me from the bliss I was so close to.

Rikuo turns me around and sets me on his lap. He kisses me and I show my distaste by biting his lower lip.

He grins and pulls back, "But Kaza," he whispers seductively and I shiver, "I'm just helping you save it for the very end. Until I'm sheathed so deep in your body the only thing you'll be able to do is beg for release. Doesn't that sound good, _Kaza_?"

I gulp and nod, though I can't resist one more jab, "Tease." I mutter as he pushes me down again.

He grins, "Takes one to know one." he shoots back and this time his lips encase my cock in one breath. My back arches and my hands tangle in his hair- keeping his sinfully warm mouth around my need. He sucks and nibbles- slowly torturing me with his hot muscle. I feel my hips buck into his mouth as hard I try for them not to. Rikuo must have sensed this coming because he bobs along with my movements, not making any effort to stop me.

_Oh god! I'm fucking his mouth._ I moan and with a couple more sucks he pulls off and grins mischievously at me.

"What are you so worked up about Kaza?" He places three fingers in front of my mouth, "Suck."

I shoot him an indignant glare but take them into my mouth anyway, lazily and sexually running my tongue over the digits until they're sufficiently wet.

"You liked that didn't you Kaza?" Rikuo smirks and I glare at him.

"So did you. I heard you moaning." Rikuo doesn't fess up or deny he just keeps smirking.

Pushing up one of my legs he touches my hole with one of his wet fingers. I gasp uncomfortably when he presses that finger into me.

"Rik-" I'm cut off as my lips suddenly become very busy occupying his. So much so that I don't feel the second one enter, and only shift in discomfort at the third.

Rikuo pulls back and gets off the bed. I sit up shocked, thinking that I'd done something wrong to make him stop. He just opens the drawer next to his bed and pulls out a bottle.

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"Lube, we're gonna' need it." He says as he comes back over to me and sits down. I watch him flip open the cap, squirt some onto his hands, and rub his erection with it.

I frown, "Couldn't we have used that on your fingers as well?"

"Sure," Rikuo easily agrees, pushing me back onto at least my elbows and widening my legs- hiking one up over his shoulder at the knee, "but that wouldn't be nearly as fun."

I scowl at him then feel his cock press at me entrance. I gasp at the sensation and squirm awkwardly. Rikuo grips both of my hips to keep me still and leans forward to kiss me as he slowly pushes into me. He doesn't stop until he's fully sheathed inside me and doesn't stop kissing me until he's done as well. I hear myself whimper pathetically- my eyes fixed shut at the pain.

"Are you alright, Kaza?" Rikuo asks, concerned. I just shake my head, not trusting myself to open my mouth- much less speak, for fear of screaming.

"I'm sorry." Rikuo murmurs over and over to me- kissing away the tears that had just started to run down my face.

After several agonizing minutes of getting used to him and his size I open my eyes- a new kind of lust clouding my vision.

"Move." I whisper and Rikuo shivers under my gaze and tone. He slowly starts to pull out and push in- stopping when I hiss in pain again.

I glare at him, "Don't stop." I demand.

He hesitates, "Kaza-"

"I'm not going to break, Rikuo. I'm not made of porcelain or glass. I can stand the discomfort."

He gives me a wary gaze but finally nods and starts up the rhythm again.

Soon I'm moaning in pleasure.

"Ahh. . ah. . nnn. . ." I moan and my eyes are just open enough to see Rikuo grinning at me.

"Enjoying yourself are we? What did that translate to?"

I quickly make a decision, "It meant 'go faster'." I declare and he happily obliges.

"Mm, Kaza. You're so tight." Rikuo groans, picking up the pace.

"Glad you're having fun." I murmur as sarcastically as I can while being buried six feet under in pleasure.

My sarcasm comes across and he smirks- snapping his hips to bury himself deeper inside of me.

"AHH!" My eyes shoot open and my back arches as he hits my bundle of nerves.

Rikuo freezes there and I hiss at his lack of movement, silently cursing his stupid guts.

A sadistic grin passes over his face and he rubs my prostate gently with the end of his member- making me gasp for air and clutch the bed.

"There?" He asks bemused.

I can't answer him as he keeps moving against it. My cavern tightens slightly around him, though not in preparation for my release, and a groan escapes my mouth.

He quickly stops moving, and a whimper passes through my lips.

"I asked 'there', Kaza." Rikuo murmurs, mouth now at my ear.

The longer I stay quiet the longer he doesn't move. Finally I implode.

"Yes!" I gasp, "Fucking yes! Move, god dammit!"

Rikuo smirks and pulls almost completely out of me, leaving only his head inside my hole. Then he snaps back in- hard- hitting my prostate dead on and causing me to let out a strangled scream and arch high off the bed.

He pounds into me harder and quicker than before, each time hitting my prostate with blinding accuracy. I meet his thrusts with ones of my own, forcing him into my body with the same intensity.

Rikuo's hand goes to my engorged member, attempting to pump it along with his thrusts, he's off by a little bit, but that doesn't matter much in the scheme of things.

Without much warning my orgasm crashes over me.

With a yell of Rikuo's name I feel my body explode- a blinding light sear my vision, causing me to almost black out at the wave of pleasure that suddenly rips through my body. My cum coats his hand and my stomach. Rikuo lets out a loud moan as my cavern tightens around his erection, milking his orgasm out of him and pulling his seed into my body.

Pulling out of me Rikuo falls to the side of me- both of us are panting harshly as we lay in our afterglows, trying to catch our breath.

I struggle to sit up and start to climb over Rikuo- feeling part of him cum drip back down my leg. He pushes me back down and gives me a quick kiss.

"I'll get something to clean us up." He whispers, as if he can't make his voice rise above one. It was the same idea that I was going to follow through on, but I was too tired to protest him doing it instead.

Rikuo disappears out the door and I hear water run in either the kitchen or the bathroom- I'm not sure which. After a minute he comes back into the room and flops onto the bed next to me, wiping off his hand with a wet washcloth.

Sitting me back up he rubs the cum off my stomach and runs it gently in between my legs, causing me to blush.

"So you can blush again?" Rikuo asks amused, throwing the cloth to the ground and pulling me into his arms as he lies back down.

"Apparently I can, want to make something of it, bastard?" I mutter, casting my eyes into his chest, burrowing closer.

Rikuo chuckles, "We'll fight about it after you wake up." he sighs and presses his face into my hair.

"Fine." I yawn.

"Hey, before you fall asleep answer me this-"

"What?' I ask annoyed, almost asleep.

"what did the spirit lady tell you?"

"Umm. . do I have to say?" I squirm, and Rikuo grabs my face, tilting it up so I have to look at him.

"Yes." He says, pressing his lips to mine, and I kiss him back.

He pulls away and I have to answer, "She told me that she died before she was able to tell the one that she loved how she felt, and she told me to not let the one that I love go. She said that I. . . I should te- tell you that I love you b- before it's too late."

I pull away my face and once again hide it in his chest.

"She's smart." Rikuo smiles.

"I know I said this before but, Rikuo. . I- I love you."

"Same here." I hear the love in his voice.

"That was more different than I expected. It was kinda' like creating music, but it didn't drift to an end. It just came kinda' suddenly."

Rikuo cocks an eyebrow, "And is there something wrong with that?"

I shake my head, "C- can we do this again sometimes?" I mutter.

"Yeah. . ."

Grinning happily I wrap my arms around his torso and hold him closer, "Thanks. . ." I trail off, falling into a deep, dreamless, blissful sleep.

**Rikuo POV**

"Yeah. . ." I murmur, and he pulls me closer. I hear his breathing slow and I pull a blanket over us, "I'll do this as many times as you want, as much as it takes to make both of us truely happy, until you find a person deserving of you, your love, your innocence, and your happiness."

"Idiot," Kazahaya scolds, voice almost inaudible over his breathing, "I'll never want anyone else other than you- I swear on it." I freeze at his voice but it's gone as fast as it was there, and I'm not sure that I actually hear it.

I smile anyway and before I slip into dreams I have to whisper,

"Then it's a promise."

**I hope you guys liked it and that it didn't suck! Please continue to support me and my quest onward through fanfiction! Please reivew because I love them so much and check out my other works- namely, But Fairy tales Never Come True, and Falling Into Wonderland (Wait! I'm not Alice so where are we?)**

**Til next time!**

**(happy now Baka-chan?)**


End file.
